Repairing Her Damaged Heart
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: A story about a young woman who's been hurt so bad that she's lost who she once was and a young man who is willing to stand by her on her road to getting better if that means being able to be with the woman he fell head over heels in love with again. (Enjoy RHDH)
1. Chapter 1

**Bold = Dream**

 _Italic = Flashback_

Normal = Story text

"Hi" = Talking

'Hi' = Thoughts

oooOOOooo

" **Hey baby, pass daddy another bottle would ya!" she heard her fiancée ask from her place in the kitchen as she did the dishes. His friends around him laughed at his words. She smiled slightly going to the fridge to get a bottle of beer instead of vodka knowing her fiancée had a track record for getting out of control when he gets too drunk.**

 **Walking into the living room by him and his friends she held out the bottle to him by its neck with an outstretched hand.**

'N-No.' she groaned rolling over onto her side still deep in her sleep sweat beginning to collect on her brow as the nightmare unraveled once again.

 **Her fiancée stared at the bottle tilting his head down so his bangs covered his eyes, "I wanted vodka." He told her.**

 **She nodded, "I figured, but I think…" she stopped when he growled and launched forward grabbing her hair in a swift movement before slamming her face down into the coffee table.**

" **Bitch! I don't give a damn what you think!" his voice shouted ringing in her ears. She began to tremble recognizing the out of control tone in his voice, but this was the first time… the very first time it'd been directed her way. Swinging his arm back he flung her across the room, her back hit the wall with a loud thud.**

'N-No… Please I-I don't…' she thought, rolling uncomfortably around in her bed the covers tangling around her tightly like a snake.

 **Her fiancée stood from the couch in his boxers as his friends sat on the couches watching as he closed the distance between them, "You think I can't handle a little alcohol? Huh, you little bitch?!" he spat pulling his fist back punching her. He did this repeatedly, but his three friends just sat there as if nothing abnormal was going on.**

 **Finally stopping his barrages of punches and kicks to breathe he watched as she tried to crawl away down the hallway towards the door. A shiver ran up her spine, she could feel him staring at her smirking at her. She could hear him moving after a moment and she tried to crawl faster, but she couldn't! He caught her at the ankle…**

Tears trickled down her face, 'No, I don't want to see this!' she sobbed.

" **Where do you think you're going?~" he chuckled trying to pull her back to him, she kicked at him. She wanted to get away! She needed to get away! He continued despite her efforts to keep him at bay.**

" **No, stop please!" she cried out hoping he'd see she didn't like this and stop. He managed to catch her once free ankle and tug her back towards him as he sat on his knees on the ground, her legs resting on either side of his as he retreated his hands from her ankles to catch her flying fists and pin them beside her head with one hand. "P-Please please stop." She begged in tears as his free hand slid under her dress.**

Her eyelids snapped open, body jerking upright into a sit-up position as a scream ripped from her throat. On reflex her body backed up until she hit the headboard, her black hair clung to her face due to sweat, as she stared at the opposing wall of her safe and empty room. She was alone… She was home and alone she had to remind herself. It took a good few minutes for her to get her panic attack under control, but when she finally calmed, she found herself pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them for a little self-security.

Though it was just a dream and she knew it… She could feel him. She could feel his breath, his touch, she could even smell him and he had never even been to her new apartment. She was stuck in a sea of paranoia that she just couldn't get rid of. Her body's trembling had yet to cease and she couldn't help but bury her face into her knees letting loose angry sobs. How could he still be in her head like this?!

Her body jumped when her phone began to ring with a number she didn't recognize. She stared at the number glaring at her but didn't dare answer… Especially not after that nightmare. With a sigh, she wiped away her tears with a sniffle deciding to jump in the shower. Hoping it would help calm her.

She didn't stay in long seeing as it didn't seem to be helping, in fact, the enclosed space seemed to only serve in making things worst. Within ten minutes she'd exited the shower walking out of the bathroom to ready herself for a new day despite being tired and it only being barely three in the morning. She knew from experience there was no way she'd get back to sleep. Not unless he was here…

"Rukia." A male voice came from behind her as she started getting dressed in the dark. Rukia stopped all movements, she heard footsteps coming closer to her, "Rukia?" he asked confused. Rukia spun around on her heels quickly clocking him in the face hard sending the person stumbling back. She rushed to the wall hitting the light with a slap and turned around to face the person with angry teary eyes.

Rukia gasped softly, her eyes widening as the tears began to fall from her cheeks, "What the hell was that for Rukia?" he groaned standing upright brushing off his army combat uniform, retrieving his fallen cap from the ground fixing it professionally over his spiky orange hair.

Rukia let out a sob as her hands reached out to him, crashing into him as he pulled her into a hug, she held onto him for dear life. "Woah Rukia, huh hey midget you alright down there?" he asked a little more than shocked by her reaction. He'd known she'd get emotional but this… His hand fell to rest on her head petting it as he tried to soothe her.

It was then that he realized she was naked… A dark blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly averted his eyes but continued to rub her head as a means of calming her. "R-Rukia, I know your g-glad to see me and all but couldyoupleaseputonsomeclothes!" he begged feeling his feelings for his best friend resurfacing. When she didn't move or react to what he'd said, but stayed there and continued to cry he could feel it… something wasn't right. This wasn't normal, "Rukia?" he tried again but she still didn't answer just cried into his chest and squeezed him tighter to her.

After a half an hour she stopped crying, but that was probably because she'd fallen asleep standing in his arms. He frowned at this, "Stupid." he called her finally seeing no way around this. He carried her to the bed all the while trying to be a gentleman and look away from her nude form. It was hard to ignore when he could feel her heat through his clothes. Placing her gently on the bed he accidently scanned over her exposed body and he turned away with a gulp, "Dammit, she looks just as beautiful as she did before I left." He muttered under his breath walking over to her dresser.

He gulped again, 'Okay let's try this one.' He thought, opening the first drawer to find it full of bras and… toys. He slammed the drawer shut quickly going to another one opening it up to find one thing he was looking for. His eyes widened at the large selection of sexy underwear Rukia had, 'Oh god, just grab one you idiot!' he mentally yelled at himself. Opening another drawer he found all her swimsuits quickly closing it as soon as his mind began picturing her in each individual one causing his body to react like a hormonal teenager.

"Come on Kurosaki you've got this!" he chanted to himself opening up the last drawer to find lube and condoms. He stared for a good long minute before closing it, "W-Where in the hell are her p-pajamas?!" he gasped out. Then a thought struck him… "Wait, she couldn't still…" he thought out loud as he walked to her closet opening the door to find all the clothes neatly separated and put into sections based on formal, casual, day and night…

He blinked staring dumbly at the closet, 'Who in the hell puts sleepwear in their closet?!' he groaned figuring Rukia would have grown out of this habit at some point. Looking through he found a pair of pajama pants and a shirt he'd lent her years ago that he'd thought she'd gotten rid of. He smiled slightly at the 'good vibes' written across the chest it looked pretty worn like she'd been wearing it a lot. Pulling it from the hanger he rushed back to her resting form a light blush rose to his cheeks again as he quickly dried her off and slipped the garments on her, "Fallin asleep without dryin yourself off or havin any clothes on. Your tryin ta get sick on me?" he questioned knowing she was too knocked out to answer. He turned but stopped when he heard his name slip from her lips.

"Ichigo." She whispered turning over on her side her hand moving towards him on the bed as if reaching for him. Ichigo stared for a moment before turning toward her, he sat down beside the bed with his back to her nightstand and grabbed hold of her hand as he tilted his head against the mattress of her bed.

"Don't worry…" he started his eyes shifting from her to the closet. Ichigo had noticed nothing of Kaien was present in the small apartment. Yeah, something was wrong… His eyes shifted back only when he felt her get so close to him that her head hit his, "everything's going to be alright. I promise." He whispered rubbing his thumb over her hand which still had a death grip on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia's eyes cracked open slowly as the light from outside hit her eyelids. She frowned pulling the covers up over her head angrily because she'd been woken from the first few hours of unbroken sleep she'd had in months. Then her eyes widen as she remembers, "Ichigo!" she yelled throwing the blankets off herself not caring that she looked like a mess as she threw herself out of bed in hopes of finding her best friend still around.

She checked everywhere but couldn't find him… Had it all been a cruel illusion? A trick of the heart? Rukia felt tears whelming up into her eyes again, 'Ichigo… I miss you.' She thought as she began sulking her way back to her room. Getting back into bed she grabs the lump of blankets hanging off her bed and pulls them back over herself she turned onto her side and that was when she saw it. She tugged the blanket back slowly wanting to make sure that nothing obstructed her vision of him as she neared him. She made sure she didn't blink for fear that if he wasn't real… he'd vanish without a trace.

She knelt down in front of his sleeping form touching her hand to his cheek. When she felt hot contact, 'H-He's real.' She thought, embracing him without a second thought as happy tears trickled down her face that now laid buried between his neck and shoulder.

Ichigo woke with a jolt unsure of what was going on, but when he found Rukia straddling him and crying he reacted immediately, "Rukia? Hey, talk to me what's goin on?" he questioned her worriedly. He'd never seen her cry so much before…

"You're okay…" she started confusing him.

"Y-Yeah, I gave you my word I'd make it back alive, didn't I?" he reminded her, he felt her hold on him tighten and he felt her nod into his shoulder. His hands twitched wanting so badly to race around her hips to hug her closer, but he didn't want to over step any boundaries. Despite his suspicions he had no confirmation that Kaien wasn't in the picture anymore and friend or not it wouldn't be right for him to hug up on someone else's girl with feelings that still went beyond that of friendship.

"Y-You were gone s-so long I-I was beginning to think…" she started but couldn't finish because it was making her more upset to think about it.

"That I was dead?" Ichigo finished with a frown as she nodded clearly very upset. He couldn't hold back anymore… His arms rounded her and pulled her close petting her back softly. He felt her shoulders jump briefly before they relaxed into his touch, "I'd never break a promise to you Rukia." He told her choosing not to tell her that he'd almost died twice and that he did die once during combat. The things that kept him alive were his family and the thought of returning to her…

Rukia clung to him tightly, "Ichigo, I-I missed you so much." She admitted.

Her words hit him hard, "I'm sorry," He said holding onto her the way he always wished he would have. All this time he'd been running away from everything... If there was one thing he learned from being in the army it was that there was no amount of space that could change his feelings for Rukia. They were undying and unyielding and they'd be with him forever despite if he acted on them or not.

"Don't leave me again!" Rukia commanded as he rested his cheek against her head.

She felt him shake his head, "Not again." He whispered sincerely. He had no plans of leaving her alone again… Especially not like this…

oooOOOooo

Finally, after they got up off the floor, they both decided to do something with the day. So Rukia was now downstairs fixing breakfast and coffee with Ichigo in toe. While Rukia cooked Ichigo did the dishes and set them up a little area in the living room so they could eat and watch tv together like when they were in high school.

With Ichigo finished he walked up behind Rukia putting a hand on her shoulder watching as she noticeably jumped at his touch as if it'd burned her, "Uh do you need any help?" he questions bewildered by the reaction his simple movement caused. It was something she'd never done to him before and yet since he'd come back, she was very jumpy around him… Rukia just shook her head, "S-Say Rukia. What happened with Kaien? He doesn't seem to live here with you and last I heard you guys were…" he started but stopped when he heard a loud crash as a dish slipped from her hands.

"Oh my god, Rukia!" he yelled out of concern seeing her leg was bleeding. He picked her up on reflex and sat her on the table before shrugging off his jacket after checking the wound for particulates when he found none and realized that the wound actually wasn't as serious as it had looked, he determined his best course of action was to wrap up the bleeding area to stop the bleeding. He took off his white undershirt and proceeded to rip it up making a bandage for her wound. If he hadn't been so deep in thought he would have noticed the terrified look on her face as he began disrobing, 'Oh wait, I'm not out in the field she probably has bandages here…' he dumbly realizes.

"W-We're over…" Rukia replied under her breath. Ichigo's eyes traveled to her palms to find them planted on the table firmly but trembling, "T-That's all you need to know." She told him wanting to protect him. If he only knew the truth… He would probably kill Kaien and in the process go to jail. She couldn't lose him. Not to death or to revenge. "S-So please… just drop it okay?" She begged something else that wasn't like the Rukia he knew.

Ichigo growled slamming his hands down on the table beside her getting in her face, "Like hell I'll drop it! What the fuck's goin on around here Rukia?!" he pressed.

It was only for a second… The briefest of moments… but she looked at Ichigo and saw Kaien instead. Her blue eyes widened as fear and anger course through her hitting him with a raging slap that left his cheek stinging and beet red, "G-Get the hell outta my house!" she yelled. Then she took on a look of shock and confusion as Kaien vanish and Ichigo stood in his place holding his hand to his cheek.

Ichigo nodded clearly hurt by what she'd done, "Fine." He replied turning on his heels to leave, but like lightning Rukia caught him at the arm. "Hey, let go!" he growled in annoyance.

Rukia didn't look up at him for fear of seeing Kaien again and doing something to Ichigo again, "I'm sorry!" she shouted making him stop at the door as she jumped in front of him blocking his path to the door. "P-Please don't leave Ichigo. I didn't mean it!" Rukia cried hoping he wouldn't leave her.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed angrily, "Move." He ordered her. She could tell he was barely keeping his famous temper under control. He moved for the door and she quickly responded on reflex covering it with her body causing him to stop reaching. He let loose another growl, "Rukia!" he hissed through his teeth. He'd had about enough of this!

He maneuvered her away from the door and the closer he got to stepping through that door the more she realized she was struggling to breathe as she wondered. If he stepped out now would she ever see him again? Rukia watched as he took one step and then another, the door was almost closed when she yelled, "None that was directed at you it was at Kaien!"

Ichigo halted at her words that made no sense. Unless she was referring to seeing Kaien instead of him, but even then, it still made no sense because why would she do that? She'd said they weren't together anymore, but he still didn't see her attacking Kaien the way she just attacked him. "Why?" he decided to ask.

"W-Why?" Rukia repeated.

"Why would you hit Kaien?" Ichigo question still standing out in the hall with no intention on coming back in unless she answered his question.

Rukia's mouth opened and shut like a fish starving for oxygen. When she didn't answer Ichigo began shutting the door. A few built up tears dripped down her face as the door shut behind him and she heard the sound of his footsteps getting further and further away. Rukia's legs buckled as she fell to her knees her arms coming around herself in a tight hug as her forehead rested on the cold floor. Letting out sniffles and sobs when she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Little did she know he hadn't moved at all. He was on the opposite side of the door slumped against it. Ichigo listened to her silent cries slowly grow louder and his heart twisted in pain. Ichigo's hand rested over his chest, 'R-Rukia, what did he do to you?' he wondered. He could only imagine that it was something so horrible that he'd probably go berserk over and that was why Rukia wasn't telling him. But judging by the way she reacted, he got the feeling she wasn't keeping quiet to protect Kaien but that she was keeping quiet to protect him…

Ichigo sighed standing from his sitting position walking down the hall. He'd run to the corner store, get something for them to drink and snack on, then he'd come back with his head on straight and let everything be for now.

oooOOOooo

Ichigo returned to the apartment not ten minutes later, he opened the door to find everything as it'd been with the exception of Rukia being MIA. Putting the things he bought for them down onto the coffee table he'd moved earlier so they could eat breakfast and watch movies, "Hey Rukia I got us some carbonated watery goodness for the movie." He spoke loud enough for her to hear him no matter where in the apartment she was.

When she didn't come out and he got no answer he began to get worried, "Rukia?" he shouted making his way back up the stairs to her room. Her room was also how they left it, but again no Rukia. He looked all over but she wasn't there! He even darted back down to the old man standing downstairs to greet the apartment owners as they passed and asked if he'd seen her. When he said no, he rushed back up there and began overturning everything in the apartment to find her.

It wasn't long before Ichigo found her huddled up in her dark closet barricaded in a corner, "Rukia? Rukia, what are you doing in there?" he questioned getting closer to her. When he was a certain distance away she surprised him by latching onto him, 'She kinda reminds me of a monkey…' he thought watching her hug him again her face hidden from him as she sniffle out that she was sorry and that she'd never hit him again.

"Idiot… Is that why you think I left?" he asked with a frown. Her reply was another string of apologies. Ichigo sighed, "Stupid midget, it'll take more than that for you to get rid of me." He told her.

She pulled away from him reminding him of those anime shows they use to watch together back in high school as took on the face of a sad emoji, "Promise?"

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Huh? Oh, you mean, pfft stupid… Of course, I promise Midget. What did you really believe your little mosquito punches are really enough to scare me off? If it didn't work back in high school when your PMSing ass was really violent what in god's name makes you think you can pull that off now?" he questioned grinning when he saw an angry flare flash of fury rush through her eyes, 'Look at that she is still in there.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sighed laying sprawled out on Rukia's couch. He stared up at the ceiling deep in thought, remembering the things that'd occurred since his arrival. He frowned knowing something had gone horribly wrong while he was away. A part of himself felt guilty maybe if he hadn't run away because he found out she'd be getting married maybe-maybe he would have been there. Maybe he could have stopped whatever horrible events transpired… He didn't even want to begin imagining what kind of things she went through while he was gone that could have possibly made her eyes look so sad, so hurt, so defeated, and so broken.

Ichigo throws the blankets off his legs with a low-pitched growl mounting his elbows to his knees as he did a faceplant into his open palms, his hands lightly pulling at the skin of his face as his hands rubbed over the skin sliding through his short spiky orange locks. Sitting at the edge of the couch in nothing but his white boxer shorts, he shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts that plagued him. She was nothing like she was before…

'Say Ichigo' Rukia's voice echoed in his head.

 _Ichigo blushed a little looking away swiftly having been caught staring. Rukia looked at him like he was weird and held a questionable stare, "Just why exactly are you staring at me like that?" she asked. Then a moment later it was like a lightbulb went off in her mind, "Aw, I get it you think I look…" she started only to be cut short._

" _I'm just trying to figure out why a midget like you is wearing heels… Trying to make up for your hobbit hight? No, wait maybe its to make you look like you have better womanly assets or…" Ichigo stopped only when elbowed him so hard in his side that he had the wind knocked right out of him. Ichigo fell to the floor gasping for air._

 _Rukia huffed walking over to the couch in her brother's home sitting down on it cross-legged as angry wave hovered over every inch of her skin. It was demonic… even as she turned her face away from his beaten form with an enraged huff. Her arms were crossed, and her fingers drummed lightly over the skin of her arm as she tried to glare a hole into the wall, "Jerk!" she replied._

Ichigo's lips twitched up into a smile and he couldn't help but sweatdropped at the memory. Reaching over to the coffee table in front of him he grabbed one of the many frames littering the top of the table, 'Stupid midget, you don't need to go to extremes to impress anyone.' He thought looking down at the photo with a dreamy stare. It was a photo that'd been taken by her brother when they were younger, they'd been at the park with both their family's celebrating Easter together.

Rukia had been wearing a white and blue dress and despite everyone telling her that it was a bad idea she wanted to wear the hat he'd gotten her when she'd 'forced' him to take her shopping weeks before. It was just a simple white hat with a blue ribbon and fake flowers attached to the ribbon, but even he had to admit it looked amazing on her. They'd been sitting around on the large picnic blanket they'd placed in the grass with various baskets sitting towards the middle. His sisters Yuzu and Karin had been pulling the food out of the individual baskets helping to set the area as little kids ran around finding Easter eggs at the special park event. The wind had picked up pulling the hat right off of Rukia's head.

 _Rukia's eyes registered with a sense of urgency and panic as her eyes widened when a gust of wind blows her hat right off her head. As she felt it flying off her head with lightning speed, she reached for it only succeeding in catching Ichigo's wrist instead while he caught her hat within his grasp, the two of them nearly crashing into each other to catch it before it floated away. They were so close and had gotten lost in each other's eyes so long that they didn't even notice the flash that'd taken place as Ichigo's father taught Rukia's brother how to properly function a camera that wasn't on a cell phone. Only when his father coughed did Ichigo realize… there were others around._

Ichigo chuckled rubbing the back of his neck recalling how quickly both of them got flustered and turned away from each other. His sister Yuzu cursed for the first time that day as she yelled at their father for breaking up what looked like what would have been their first kiss. Then of course at the mention of this… Ichigo was soon pulled away by Rukia's brother for a nice leisurely chat concerning his intentions towards his little sister.

Ichigo's thumb ran over the photo and despite the frown that once married his face at the remembrance of the conversation held between him and her brother, he couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as he stared at her. "You don't have to try so hard because… you've always been perfect to me ya dumb midget." He whispered the things he'd never had the guts to say to her face.

No matter where she was…

 _Ichigo huff in frustration as he skipped out on a class to meet Kaien at the bleachers. He'd told him he wanted to pick his brain about somethin. Ichigo blushed when he noticed the girls were out on the track today and remembered Rukia had Gym this period… Quickly he ducked behind the bleachers hoping she hadn't seen me because if she did, she'd rip him a new one for skipping._

 _Ichigo glanced around finding no Kaien in sight… Ichigo's eyebrow twitched that asshat he ditched him again even though he was the one to call him out here! 'No doubt, if I go lookin for em I'll just find his ass in a random closet with and an equally random girl he picked up for the hour.' He thought hating the way Kaien used women._

 _Ichigo was about to leave, but he just couldn't… not after catching sight of her. Rukia was racing around the track her hair pulled back into a high ponytail as she wore short black tight shorts and a loose long waist length T-shirt. Rukia expertly vaulted herself over hurdles with such grace and elegance that it should be illegal. Sweat dripping off her brow as the couch cheered her on and lectured others who were slacking behind._

 _Ichigo smiled staring at her in a dreamy daze as he leaned against the seat of the bleachers, 'Maybe… skipping was worth the risk of getting pummeled by Rukia.'_

No matter what she was doing…

 _Ichigo yawned loudly as they all sat around in his room littered with books, loose papers, and highlighted notes. The rest of their friends were packing their things wanting to make the last bus to get to their respective homes. The large group left with a wave, a few smirks, and worried glances and a few looming teases towards the two remaining occupants._

 _Rukia breathed in slowly trying to remove the redness she knew was in her cheeks at their friends' embarrassing comments. For some reason, Ichigo gulped watching her intently from his equally embarrassed station across from her. He had finished study hours ago… and had been taking every available opportunity tonight to steal glances her way._

 _His eyes focused on her as her eyes stared through the lenses of her glasses with a concentrated stare, she reached up tucking a long strand of her bangs behind her ear. And he swore just that simple action had for a second caused him to be incapable of breathing._

No matter how tired she looked…

 _Ichigo knocked on his neighbor's door, he knew her brother had already left for work, and usually, Rukia would already be at his house eating breakfast with him and his family so he knew… "Hey dumb ass, wake up!" Ichigo shouted from the porch. It took a while but after a few minutes of yelling, he could hear the faint sound of her stumbling down the stairs._

 _She opened the door and looked at him like he was an alien disrupting her humble slumber on a Saturday morning. Watching as she released a big yawn, he couldn't help but notice the dark bags under her eyes, "Geez, I thought I told you not to overdo it last night stupid nerdy midget!" he argued. She kicked him in the shin but it was so depleted of force that it was pathetic. Rukia only looked mildly annoyed being too tired to possibly be able to manage to escalate to furious about his unwanted nickname._

 _Rukia rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, dad." She managed to shoot out sarcastically. Ichigo grinned as she turned away from him sporting a light pink Chappy onesie, stepping inside the house with her he watched as she retreated to her bedroom to deal with her late daily routine. He caught sight of her yawning and she cutely rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she reached the top of the stairs and thought her hair was a bit of a mess he had to admit he didn't dislike the look of it. In fact, she looked pretty hot._

Ichigo grinned he remembered when she moved in next door, he'd only been two-year-old back then. They'd know each other a for not even a full two weeks and their families had quickly come to the conclusion that they were now practically inseparable. He could remember having so much fun with that messy tomboy as a kid. Most specifically the mud fights!

No matter how much of a mess she looked in his eyes she'd always been nothing short of…

"Beautiful," Ichigo spoke softly with closed eyes. He could still see her so clearly back then covered from head to toe in mud and dead leaf's just as he had been. That'd been the first time he'd heard her rare infectious laugh… The first time he'd seen that smile heart-stopping smile beam so brightly that it put spotlights to shame…

It wasn't long that he was startled from his pleasant memories. He could hear… whimpering? Ichigo's eyes widened, 'Rukia!' he thought making a mad dash for her room, nearly tripping over the coffee table in the middle of the room in the process. He winced in pain but continued racing to the room, slamming open the door with a strong surge of urgency, "Rukia!" he yelled out worriedly.

He found her in bed crying, her face distorted in pain and fear, "S-Stop it. Stop it please!" she began, beginning to get more frantic as Ichigo rushed over as she woke, jerking up into an upright position. Tears filled her fear filled eyes as she shoved him away and began backing up at lightning speed until there was no bed left to support her causing her to fall to the floor.

Ichigo gasped, "Rukia!" he shouted stumbling over the bed to where she'd fallen momentarily forgetting the situation within his worry. Reaching over he turned on the lamp beside them illuminating the room with limited light, but not before getting clocked so hard in the face that he flew off the bed and tumbled back into the dresser, the motion causing a vase to tumble over and shatter over his head leaving him stunned for a moment. This wasn't good! He had to make her realize who he was or she was going to kill herself via panic attack! "Rukia!" he screamed so loud he was sure he probably woke her neighbors, and he watched as her body stiffened with realization registered within her eyes.

Rukia was still panting in panic, but her assault on him had come to an end. Ichigo turned to her putting his hands up, "Rukia, it's alright. Everything's alright." He tried to reassure her not wanting her to go back into another frightened frenzy. He watched as Rukia cried withdrawing into herself by pulling her legs tightly to her chest and burying her face into her knees.

Ichigo kept his hands up, "Rukia, is it okay if I sit by you." His only reply was her tightening her arms around herself. Ichigo hated this… He wanted so badly to go to her to hold her, but he knew all it would do right now is cause her more pain and that-that was the last thing he wanted her to feel, "Rukia, I…" he began.

"I'm sorry." Rukia finally spoke with a sob. Ichigo looked at her bewildered. What on earth was she apologizing for? "I-I hurt you again." She explained clearing up his confusion.

Ichigo chuckled at her despite the pain he was feeling in his head, "Dummy what are you talkin about? What you actually think a midget like you could possibly hurt me?" he replied. His response was a low-pitched growl and a furious watery glare peeking out from over her knees. 'Good, at least I'm getting a positive respon…' he thought feeling funny almost like he was on a boat. The world around him was swaying, and the rim of his vision darkening ever so slowly.

Rukia's face raised up from her knees looking very alarmed, 'I-I feel so…' he thought his eyes beginning to droop. As Rukia stumbled closer to him with a worried expression, '-tired.' He finished. He could see her hand rush to touch him, but he couldn't feel her not even as his eyes closed and he saw the tips of her fingers resting on his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichigo?" Rukia yelled going into hysterics as she saw blood dripping down his face, "Ichigo!" she tried more frantically as his eyes began to roll. Rukia turned quickly stumbling across the room to her cell phone punching in the emergency dispatch number as she dropped back in front of his fallen form again. The phone on speaker beside the two as she continued to try and rouse Ichigo. His eyelids would crack open a little at hearing her calling him on occasion he'd even whisper her name.

"911 what's your emergency?" A kind and patient voice came through the phone's speakers.

"I-I need help! Ichigo he's…" She started unable to form a coherent sentence as she cried.

"Miss, I know whatever's going on is bad, but I need you to calm down for me okay? I can't understand you if you don't speak clearly." The woman spoke gently hoping to calm the younger woman on the phone.

Taking a breath as her tears dripping onto the floor, "His's heads bleeding." She managed.

"Alright Miss and you live?" The Emergency Dispatcher questioned. When Rukia replied the woman smiled warmly though Rukia couldn't see it, "Don't worry sweetie I've dispatched paramedics they will be with you shortly. I'm going to stay on the phone with you and ask you some questions." She told Rukia.

Rukia nodded calling out to Ichigo again when his eyes began to droop causing him to momentarily wake.

oooOOOooo

Some time and a strange ambulance ride later, Rukia sat in Ichigo's hospital room with him. She stuck to him like glue, walking with them as they wheeled him in and out of the room for tests. Paranoia on full alert because of the number of strange people hovering around her. Ichigo was barely staying awake, if it hadn't been for her being there, he probably would have fallen asleep! Then again, if it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have been in a place like this at all…

Rukia shifted uncomfortably outside the testing room doors. They'd said she could come, but she wouldn't be able to enter the room with them that she'd have to wait outside. When they rolled Ichigo she couldn't help but ask despite a little voice in her head telling her she wasn't safe and to run away, "Is he alright?"

The young man who'd run the test flashed her a sad smile, "I'm sorry but I'm just an Imaging Technician I can't read these that's for his Doctor." He informed her.

Rukia frowned knowing full well he was probably lying to her. He probably had an idea of if he was alright or not, but he couldn't say… because of policies. Nodding in understanding they walked in silence as they walked down the well-lit hallway. Nurse's and Patient Care Technicians racing from room to room as they helped everybody. Rukia noticed the man's eyes flickering over to her every so often. He'd more than likely taken notice to her not so well-hidden trembling whenever someone got too close.

"Miss, if I may are you alright?" he asked holding his stare on her making her feel even more uncomfortable. She knew he didn't mean it… but her body just acted accordingly to other presences within close proximity.

Rukia looked at him briefly, "I'm in a hospital…" she replied more sarcastically then she realized. Rukia turned away muttering an apology under her breath as they entered Ichigo's room and the man began hooking Ichigo back up to the monitors. The man was silent until he left, he gave her a slight wave and a quick goodbye before dashing off. 'God, could I have sounded any more like a bitch?' she thought to herself as she pulled a chair up beside Ichigo's bedside.

Ichigo for the first time since they'd gotten here was resting. She frowned wondering if it was okay for her to let him sleep… he seemed too peaceful to disturb.

Rukia stared at Ichigo's face, his slightly parted lips that would release a soft stream of breath. When she realized she'd been focusing a little too long on his parted lips she blushed and turned away only to come face to face with a tall man in a long white coat. She jumped at this and gave off a startled scream. When had he even come into the room?! "Whoa their young lady, Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He told her with a small smile.

When Rukia simply stared at him, he held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki's main Physician." he continued. Watching thoughtfully as her hand inched towards his, he grew more alarmed watching as she touched his hand and she quickly recoiled it back almost as if it'd burned her. Keeping his expression in check as he observed her as if she too was one of his patients. Something in her reactions seemed strange…

"S-Sorry, my names Rukia." She apologies as she tried to straighten up and stop her body from shaking from the presence of a man that wasn't even here. The shadow he seemed to cast over her was long and his reach unlimited.

The older gentleman nodded still watching her carefully. It was hard not to notice how her eyes grew shifty ever time she heard a sound, or when she saw movement and if he looked hard enough, he could even make out the light tremors coursing through her body as well as the undeniable level of fear in her eyes. "I-Ichigo…" She began startling him a little out of his thoughts, "Will Ichigo be okay?" she asked her eyes no longer focusing on him but his patient laying on the bed in front of her.

The older man opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed something. Her shaking had stopped and the look in her eyes held something new in them. The older man grinned slightly, "Young lady… you love this young man, don't you?" he questioned laughing as her face turned a bright shade of red. The Doctor grabbed hold of a chair placing it beside her, at the motion he noticed she'd begun shaking again, he put some space between them and he noticed the shaking stopped a little but didn't cease.

Sitting down beside her he watched as she tried to keep her focus elsewhere, "Before I answer your question there is something I must confirm with you." He began, staring at her for several seconds waiting for her to turn his way when she finally did. The look he had on his face was a serious one, "Did he hurt you?" he interrogated softly pointing at his patient. The man knew that it wasn't possible with the way the young man had spoken with him the last dozen or so times that he'd seen him, but… you never truly know right?

Rukia looked at him in shock and surprise, shaking her head rapidly, "No." she told him surprisingly clearly.

The older man tilted his head to see her better, "But someone has hurt you?" he continued with his questions leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Rukia just focused her stare on Ichigo. She didn't speak but to the Doctor, her bodily reactions to his question spoke volumes. He watched as she gripped at the end of her shirt, how she tried to shrink back into the chair, how the rims of her eyes began to fill up with tears and she bit her down hard on her lip. It took a long minute but finally, she nodded.

"T-This is all my fault." Rukia started the Doctor remained for the most part quiet to gather information from her in hopes that he could somehow find a way not just to help his patient, but this young woman in front of him who was clearly suffering.

"What's your fault?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

It took her another moment to answer and when she finally did, he saw tears dropping and dripping down her exposed knees, "B-Because I-I hit him. I-I thought… I thought he was him." She sobbed softly gripping onto the hem of her shirt tighter.

The Doctor heard the door open softly and the Doctor turned quickly making a motion for the Nurse to remain quiet and to step back out. The woman shot him a questioning glance and silently exited. "You hit who?" the Doctor asked.

Rukia's eye's shifted ever so slightly to land on his patient and instantly shame and regret came to her face. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "I-I see." He stared. The older man frowned seeing the turmoil Rukia was enduring. He wanted to help her and he would, but with this new information he had more pressing matters and that was finding out how all this happened. He had a vague idea of what transpired but he needed her to tell him, "Young lady, I'm sorry to have to ask you this…"

Rukia flinched at his words… He was going to kick her out now, wasn't he?

"but I need you to explain in as much detail as you can the events that took place tonight." The Doctor told her grabbing out a small notepad and pen to take notes.

Rukia looked confused… but eventually nodded. It took them some time, but finally, Rukia managed to explain to the Doctor what happened. By the end of the short story, the Doctor had to resist the urge to pat her head like he would his own daughter when she was upset. Rukia continued to watch him scribble furiously on his notepad. She hadn't asked anything, but he could see the gears in her head turning, the slight movement in her face to ask the question she wants to say but doesn't.

"Don't worry Rukia. He'll be just fine." He told her flashing her a kind smile. Tears were still whelmed into her eyes but were stationary. The Doctor finally stopped and pocketed his notepad, turning his full attention to Rukia, "Ichigo has a brain bleed." He began watching as Rukia's eyes widened with worry. The older man held up his hands, "I'm scheduling him for surgery for as soon as possible. I'm going to need your signature though to approve it." He explained standing, he walked over to the door poking his head out asking the Nurse to get him some consent forms.

Meanwhile, Rukia looked at him really confused, "Why?" was all she said. The Doctor looked at her confused, "Why me?" she continued.

The Doctor looked really confused now, "Your Rukia Kuchiki, yes?" he questioned flipping through his patient's emergency documents. Rukia looked at him floored by the fact that the Doctor knew her full name when she hadn't even given anything but her first name, "Oh, I see… He must not have told you." The older man realized.

As he walked closer, he stopped short giving plenty of room to keep her comfortable as he held out the chart. What Rukia saw made her eyes widen… She was… She was his… "You're his only emergency contact number and according to this paper if he's incapacitated, he's left all decisions about his care left in your hands." The Doctor explained watching the disbelieve settle into her eyes.

Rukia's eyes fell on him still staring in disbelief, "B-But why-why would he?" she started.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Choose you?" he finished.

The door creaked open, "Sir," the Nurse interrupted.

The Doctor turned to signal for one more minute, "The family's here." She told him. The Doctor for a moment looked calculating then beamed and waved the family in.

The Doctor was bombarded with many questions from the family and Rukia he noticed seemed really relaxed around them. It was the twin teens that attacked her first crushing her into a tight hug, filling the air with many questions and… for the first time since he'd stepped into this room, he witnessed Rukia smile.

Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki spoke to him seriously and calmly until he noticed Rukia's presence, "Third daughter!" Isshin shouted rushing up to her enveloping her into a warm hug. Then continued on with more embarrassing rounds of questions, but despite that Rukia's smile only grew with the family's presence.

The Doctor stepped over, "Say Mr. Kurosaki?" he started catching everyone's attention. The Doctor took out his notepad and began to pretend to write everything down, "What is Ichigo's favorite color?" he asked watching the father eye him strangely. "Just answer it's a test." The Doctor waved him off.

Isshin looked confused, "Uh, black?"

"It's blu…" Rukia started but stopped as the twins cut her off.

"Oh come on stupid old man," Karin started with a roll of her eyes, "everyone but you seems to know its blue." She spat.

Yuzu giggled, "Yeah, Ichigo only started liking the color because he loves Rukia's eye color!" she explained making Rukia blush madly.

Was that true? Was that the reason he like that color over all others so suddenly? When they had been younger, he did use to say he liked black but… at some point, he seemed to fall in love with the color blue out of nowhere. All Rukia could do was sit there in wonder.

Karin shot a look at Yuzu, "We were supposed to keep that secret remember?" the short black haired preteen said looking at her twin with a dull stare.

Yuzu laughed softly, "Oops, I forgot about that. Remember how embarrassed he got when he found us reading his diar…" Karin quickly slapped a hand over Yuzu's mouth. Sporting the dull stare still.

"Don't mind her," Karin told Rukia tugging her sister out of the room for a moment to chat.

Rukia couldn't get the red stain on her face to subside at this information, "That is why he chose you Rukia." The Doctor said calling back her attention. Her face still heavily flustered looked confused, "The question I just had you guys answer out of all of you who got it right?" he continued.

"M-Me and his sisters?" Rukia answered still confused.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, which means in Ichigo's frame of mind he would choose one of you three who know him so well to best dictate his wishes despite being incapacitated. So, he chose the one he trusted most. The one who knew him the most. I have little doubt that if I were to ask many random questions about him that you wouldn't have an immediate answer for me. So it makes sense to me that he would choose you. I asked that question and you answered correctly with no hesitation." He explained.

Rukia's frowned through her confusion, "But how do you know I'm right?" she questioned looking directly up at the Doctor.

He smiled at this especially when he noted she wasn't trembling, "Young lady, I have been Ichigo's Physician since he was in high school. I know a great deal about this young man and his troubles. I even know of his feelings towards you." He told her with a Cheshire cat grin.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly, "F-Feelings?" she repeated.

Isshin frowned, "You mean my idiot son never told you before he left?" he asked.

Rukia eyes shot back to Ichigo's father, 'F-Feelings… Ichigo has feelings for me?!' she thought. The idea that he had feelings for her made her both happy and sad. If he did… then why didn't he tell me? And- and when?

She must have said something because it was as if Ichigo's father read her mind, "Geez, my boy's been smitten with you since you two were racing around our back-yard throwing mud balls at each other." Isshin ratted his son out.


	5. Chapter 5

Rukia held the papers in her hand reading them over carefully. Her mind kept flickering between the importance of the papers and the words the two men in the room had told her. Ichigo's two sisters sat on either side of her peeking over the at the papers curiously. Rukia flipped to the last page, the consent form and frowned reading that the surgery could cause him to die… "D-Doctor," Rukia asked staring down at the document before her with a concentrated stare as he voice captured his attention. He answered her with a light hum of acknowledgement, "Level with me… How risky is this surgery?" she continued her eyes meeting his.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck sporting a small frown. He wished he could tell her there was no risk to any of this but unfortunately life wasn't a fairy tale. He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a short breath of fresh air before speaking, "Rukia, all surgeries have their share of risks. Some of which are greater than others and this-this surgery is one of those with greater risk." He explained.

Rukia looked down at her lap, "I see…" she took on a long pause before continuing, "Ichigo's always been a fighter and against all odds, he always managed to come out victorious." she replied as she swiftly signed her name to the consent form. "If I know him as well as I think I do… that is one thing that will never change." She explained as she passed the form back to the Doctor with tears clinging to her eyes.

The Doctor gave her a small smile and nodded, "Indeed, but I think for this fight he'll have a different reason for fighting." He told her despite her not looking at him. "Which is why per order of Ichigo Kurosaki I was given this task." He said leaving the room leaving the room filled with silence and confusion. He returned sometime later with a shoebox that looked fairly warn and held it out to Rukia.

Rukia stared at it going wide-eyed as she noticed something familiar about it, "T-That box." She gasped.

"So, you recognize it." The Doctor said while waving down his two resident surgeons to introduce them and to have them wheel Ichigo in for surgery.

How could she not… She use to tease Ichigo about it all the time when they were younger. She'd often sneak up to his room to play and would find him writing letters to someone. She'd never found out who the letters were to though… They'd usually get into a wrestling match because she would try to snatch the letter from him to read it and now that she thought about it, he seemed to get extremely flustered at those times.

"Sir." She heard an unknown voice and ignored it.

"I'm ready sir." Another voice echoed into the room causing Rukia's eyes to dart up at the man. Fear took over her as he stepped into the room getting closer, he hadn't seen her yet thanks to Ichigo's father standing in front of her, "Nice to see you again Mr. Kurosaki." He spoke smoothly. The two spoke for a minute, none realizing the panic attack going on behind them, "I'll be one of Ichigo's surgeons today."

Rukia darted from her chair as he stepped closer to Ichigo's bed a glare set on her face, she was trembling in fear, "Hell no you won't! Get the fuck out!" Rukia's words surprised everyone in the room.

Ichigo's father looked from Rukia to Kaien who stood at the end of his son's bed in a long white coat holding a strange smile, "Ah Rukia, how long has it been now? You should have told me you came back I would have come to see you!" he replied.

Rukia's glare became fiercer despite the fear she felt, "I want him gone!" she shouted half of her body hovered over Ichigo's sleeping form.

"But Rukia he's…" The Doctor began but stopped noting the look in the young girls' eyes. And in looking at her his own words echoed within his head 'But someone has hurt you?' his eyes widened and slowly turned towards his resident. 'I-It can't be.' He thought seeing a strange look in his eyes just for a moment before it vanished and the professional Kaien became present.

Her words shook him to the core because many times in the past patients who'd been treated by Kaien had accused him of things. At first, he'd thought it was nothing more than the drugs playing mind games on his patients, but he could not deny the look in this girl's eyes. She had not physically said it but the look in her eyes spoke volumes. The Doctor walked between the two blocking Kaien's view, "You're off the case Kaien." He told him. The older man glared the younger man down, "Pack your stuff and go home as of this moment you'll be on suspension pending an investigation." He told his resident.

Kaien looked shocked, "What?! What for?" he questioned.

The older Doctor glared at him, "I didn't think you were capable… that's why I hushed all of those allegations my patients made against you. I told myself all that time that it was the meds causing them to hallucinate things that didn't actually happen." He continued. He unpocketed his phone as he noticed the building anger behind Kaien's eyes, "but this young lady-this young lady is different." He said.

Pressing and holding down a button he held the flip phone to his ear, "Yeah, get me security in Trauma. I would like Kaien Shiba to be escorted off the premises now!" He told them closing the phone with a loud clap. He looked at Kaien with a serious stare, "You can leave voluntarily, or you can be dragged out," The older man paused fixing a glare on Kaien, "it's your choice."

Kaien growled in frustration stomping out and down the hall. The Doctor frowned as he stared at the ground, "Rukia..." he started as he turned towards her and bowing his head to her, "I'm very sorry that you had to suffer through that." He told her feeling responsible for her having to go through that frightening moment.

The Kurosaki twins looked upon the situation in confusion and Isshin slipped out of the room without a word.

oooOOOooo

Sometime later Kaien stepped out of the hospital's doors with all his things in hand. He stopped a few feet from his car finding Ichigo's father leaned against it and an intense glare fixed on him. Kaien snorted at his tough guy act, walking past him to get to the trunk of his car, "Got something to say?" Kaien asked as he stuffed his things into the back of his car.

"I do." Isshin began as Kaien slammed the trunk of his car closed.

"Tsk, well too bad I don't care to hear it." Kaien replied as he rounded the car to the driver's side Isshin looked down on him and it was steadily pissing him off, "Move!" He huffed quickly losing what little patience he had left.

Isshin head tilted up a little his glare intensifying as his hand shot out catching Kaien by the neck and lifting him off the ground just enough o where his toes barely touched the ground, "I don't know what you did to cause Rukia to act in such a way," he started paying no mind to the crowd that was beginning to gather. He kept his temper barely under wraps and spoke clearly, "but if I ever find you within ten feet of my beloved third daughter." He continued a mad grin stretching over his face, "It won't be my son that you'll have to fear."

Isshin released him and he fell to the ground hard holding a hand to his throat as he choked on air, "I suggest you take my words to heart little man." He heard Isshin say as he walked away waving. Many people outside observing asked if he was alright while other's just went on minding their business. Kaien smacked an outstretched hand away from him as another man tried to help him up with a growl.

oooOOOooo

Rukia sat outside in the waiting room, anxiously running her hand through Yuzu's hair. The young girl had fallen asleep on her lap and Karin wasn't too far behind. Karin had herself leaned back into the chair trying to keep her eyes open. It'd been such a long and emotional day! Isshin wasn't sitting but was leaning against the wall closest to Rukia and Yuzu. His eyes were trained on his third daughter, he could see her eyes were clouded with worry despite how well she did at hiding it, 'You better make it through this my son.' Isshin thought.

He hated thinking about how Rukia would react if the surgery wasn't a success.

oooOOOooo

Loud beeps entered his ears, "Sir, we're losing him!" one of the aids spoke up as if he couldn't hear the warning bells ringing off the wall. Bleeding… He had to stop the bleeding!

"Sir, I think I've got it!" the resident surgeon chimed in as he began fixing the bleeding area.

"Mandy! We're gonna need another blood transfusion he's still losing too much!" The Doctor shouted the woman nodded and rushed to the other side of the hectic room to grab another per prepared bag of blood.

"Flow sir?" Mandy asked as she rushed to the machine. The Doctor informed her to set the same pace.

Finally getting the bleeding to stop the Doctor smiled as slightly, "His status should go back right about now." He said but to his confusion the warning bells remained. The Doctor looked confused and double checked his work. Maybe he missed something?

"Doctor, his O2 stat is dropping!" Another woman yelled rushing to put a mask on his face to help Ichigo breath.

The doctor's eyes widened as he leaped into action when all vital activity came to a crashing halt and the only sound that pierced their ears was a loud single unyielding beep. The bottom of the Doctor's palms were pressed against Ichigo's sternum delivering several chest compressions. After a round of thirty chest compressions, the aid in the room gave him two rescue breaths using a mask she held pasted to his face. This continued for a period of time over and over again until, "Sir, he's gone." The others in the room told him.

It took several minutes to sink in, but he finally pulled away ceasing chest compressions realizing they were right. The older man's eyes watered, "Time of death 3:26 PM… Close him up," he responded. He couldn't sit here anymore… He took off his scrubs entering into the next room to clean himself up scrubbing at his hands more than necessary.

oooOOOooo

The Doctor entered the waiting room with a bowed head and a frown as Rukia perked up at his arrival waking the twins, "I'm sorry," he stated sadly.

Those two simple words hit them hard. Crushing the family in so many ways. Rukia's eyes widened and tears began to whelm up into her eyes, "there were unforeseen complications." He explained with a tear-stained face.

Before he could continue Rukia stood up and rushed past him darting into the area of the hospital where Ichigo had been taken. 'It's a lie!' she told herself racing down the hall trying to find the room Ichigo was in. The idiot was just playing a bad joke on her like he always does. People in the hallway tried to stop her but with a swift elbow to the gut or kick to the shin they were off her trail at least for a time.

Rukia stopped in front of a room labeled OR 5 and the doors opened up for her. She found herself standing in a gray room with a bunch of sinks, cabinets, and other medical devices. She stopped moving unable to breathe as she looked through the window's that led into another much smaller room, there were people still inside suited up in scrubs. Ichigo was laying on the bed motionless and pale. She couldn't hear anything, but the machines behind him… she could see he was still hooked to them, but the monitors remained unmoving.

"It's alright." She heard the Doctor's voice came from behind her.

"B-But sir the hospital's policy…" The person speaking to the Doctor countered.

The Doctor turned on his heels walking towards Rukia, "I'll take full responsibility." He told the staff leading Rukia to Ichigo. He handed Rukia a mask, but she ignored it entering into the room without it.

When Rukia reached out to touch him, "Miss you shouldn't…" the woman began but was silenced as Rukia took hold of Ichigo's hand. Tears started falling as the realization hit her hard, he wasn't playing with her...

 _"Hey! That guys drowning!" someone yelled out, Rukia stood up from her post as the lifeguard for this section of the beach. Climbing down swiftly from her post she darted for the water and the person that was drowning._

Not this time...

 _Rukia gasped realizing the person that'd been drowning was her best friend, she dropped him onto the shoreline and quickly checked his vitals. Rukia's eyebrow twitched, "Ichigo... open your damn eyes and stop playing around!" she shouted blushing because not even a moment ago she was ready to give him mouth to mouth._

 _Ichigo groaned sitting upright, "Rukia, you ruined it!" he whined._

She couldn't stop the sobs that ripped out of her throat at the discovery.

And for a moment that was all anyone could hear were the heart-wrenching sobs that echoed within the room, "Rukia, words can't express how sorry I…" The Doctor said.

"Doctor! Look!" One of the aids shouted pointing as they stared at the monitor in disbelief.

A dull beep filled the room catching even Rukia's attention, "W-What on earth?!" The Doctor said staring at the heart monitors screen. It couldn't be happening! But somehow… it was! Quickly rushing to his patient's bedside double checking to make sure, "Oh my god, h-he's alive!" he shouted as they all just sat there staring in disbelief at the miracle they had all just witnessed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Rukia paced the front of the room, news had already spread that the patient in OR 5 had flatlined, been pronounced dead, then almost as if by some strange form of magic came back to life. The Doctor and Nurse were inside his hospital room running yet another test. Yuzu and Karin walked up to Rukia holding out a warm cup of coffee, "How are things going in there?" Karin asked breaking the silence.

Rukia didn't know what to say because no one knew what was going on yet. It was a mystery… a mind-boggling mystery! She'd seen it herself Ichigo had been laying there dead, he'd even felt a little cold to the touch, but the moment her tears hit his skin it was almost like he was trying to stop her tears… "I-I don't know." She answered Karin honestly her grip around the coffee tightening. They stood in silence for a moment she was about to thank the girls for the coffee when she heard shuffling behind the door.

The room's door opened, and Ichigo's Doctor stepped out scratching at the back of his head, his eyes shifted landing on Rukia, "Rukia, follow me please." The man asked. Rukia nodded stepping away with him, when the Doctor heard the two young girls following, he stopped, "I'm sorry girls but I'm going to have to ask you to return to your brothers' room." He informed them.

Before Yuzu could cry or Karin could snap off at him the man continued, "Your brother wants me to tell only Rukia. What Rukia does with that information afterward… is completely up to her." He told them.

Rukia turned towards the twins and flashed them a smile, "Go on, I want you to keep your brother company for me?" she asked. The twins pouted but did as Rukia asked of them.

"That's a pretty brave face your putting on there." The Doctor told her stuffing his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk down the hallway with Rukia in toe. Rukia decided to cut to the chase and ask how Ichigo was. The Doctor didn't answer instead he led her to the Cafeteria, "Get whatever you like," he started as he grabbed one of the pre-made containers of food and two green apples, "It's on the house." He continued. Rukia shook her head, "Please…" the Doctor pleaded.

Rukia frowned wordlessly grabbing a small sandwich and a mini salad after the Doctor paid for the meals the Doctor led her to his office. Dropping his food off onto his desk before grabbing the back of the chair in front of his desk, tugging it out ever so slightly so she'd be able to sit. They both sat down across from each other, the air in the room felt awkward and heavy.

After swallowing the first bit of his meal the man spoke, "I'm not sure there is an easy way to put this Rukia." He started waiting for her to finish drinking her coffee before saying any more. He hoped with that one sentence she managed to prepare herself for the rest because it was going to be a heavy hitter… The Doctor took in a deep breath, "He is in a Vegetative State." He continued watching as Rukia had to catch her drink when it nearly fell out of her hands.

The Doctor needing another minute to get his emotions in check began eating again, "Is-Is it possible for him to come out of such a state?" she questioned looking down at her food but was unable to eat. She had too many emotions coursing through her to even think about food despite how hungry she was.

The Doctor nodded and for a moment she felt a surge of relief course through her, "It's said that its possible to come out of it after a month, but it's only a possibility." He replied with a frown he felt the need to add that it was a slim one but didn't. The girl was already hurting as it was… he didn't feel the need to make her feel worse.

Rukia nodded at this, remaining silent for a time as she processed what he'd just told her. Rukia set her hand over the plastic top of the coffee Karin and Yuzu brought her, picking it up carefully by the top she took a long sip, a sense of guilt coursed through her as she pulled the cup from her lips placing it back onto the desk, she stared down at the design on the coffee cup, "A-And if he comes back to us will-will he be the same?" she asked.

The Doctor finished off his premade meal tossing it into the garbage beside his desk, "I wish I could give you a definitive answer on that, but sadly I don't know; however, here is what I do know." He began as he twisted the apple's stem causing the apple to dance around his desk. A simple but effective distraction to keep his mind off how upset he was about this outcome. The Doctor stopped, looking up at Rukia as he continued, "If he makes it out of this his full recovery will take time and it is possible for him to suffer from ongoing cognitive, physical impairments, and quite possibly even disabilities."

oooOOOooo

Rukia frowned walking back towards Ichigo's room, the Doctor's words still fresh within her mind. She stopped at the window looking inside to find Yuzu laying on one side of Ichigo and Karin on another, both fast asleep. Isshin, Ichigo's father was sitting not too far from them on a nearby couch. Rukia sighed entering the room as quietly as possible so she didn't wake the girls. Isshin's indicate he'd even noticed her presence but, "I won't ask what his Doctor had to talk to you about. My son has his reasons for setting this up the way he did, but I need to know…" he paused long enough to look up at her with a worried stare, "what'er my son's chances?" he asked.

Rukia walked over to him sitting beside him, his eyes following her, "He's not sure… The Doctor told me he was in a Vegetative State and that there was a chance he could come out of it within a month's time. If he doesn't, he told me that we have one of two options… the first was to continue life support, but he doubts that Ichigo will wake up after that month is over and the second is to remove him from life support and let him go." she told him with a frown looking at Ichigo's resting form which was currently hooked up to a Ventilator. It was so frightening seeing him like this.

Isshin's arm came around her shoulders and he pulled her towards him slightly and he leaned his cheek against her forehead, "I know you've gone through a lot and with all this going on you have a lot on your mind, but I want you to remember… your family." He started. Rukia's eyes started watering as he reminded her that despite not being related to them or being married into the family that she already was their family.

Rukia nodded leaning her head against his shoulder, "If you ever need anything just ask, despite it not being written down on a piece of paper you'll always be my third daughter, I want you to remember that." Isshin finished lightly running his thumb over her shoulder. Isshin frowned when she said nothing but smiled slightly that she accepted his fatherly comfort. Though he didn't want to pry, he had to ask… "Does my son know anything about Kaien?" Isshin asked her he felt her body stiffen at the question. Maybe he shouldn't have asked…

A minute passed, and he thought she wasn't going to answer him, but he was soon proven wrong. "He knows something bad happened and that Kaien was at the core of it, but that's all he knows." Isshin nodded, "However, I'm sure he's come to his own conclusions…" Rukia confessed her suspicions.

Isshin smiled slightly, "I really wish you could have met my wife Masaki… She was always better at this." He chuckled to himself.

Rukia cracked a watery smile, "I think you're doing just fine." She told him unable to suppress a giggle as she watched Yuzu roll and sprawl herself across both Karin and Ichigo. She always liked the closeness of this family it was always so warm and inviting. She just hoped the fact that Ichigo leaving decisions about his care in her hands wouldn't leave a sour taste in their mouths about her. At the thought of that happening she frowned… Isshin stared at her for a long while, "What?" Rukia asked finally catching his stare.

Isshin broke out into a big grin, "Yep, my Masaki would have adored you!" he laughed watching the smile once again resurface on Rukia's face. How he wished his wife could have met Rukia before she passed away! He was sure Masaki would have fallen in love with her instantly!

Rukia had seen her in pictures, the woman in a word was beautiful. A beautiful woman who held such kindness in her eyes that she could probably put angels to shame. She remembered when they were younger, she would often sneak next door to play, but on this one certain day, things were different. Everyone in the usually bright household that she loved to visit seemed so gloomy. The day she'd found out was a day of remembrance to a very special person that they'd lost.

It'd pained her to see the look in Ichigo's eyes. The guilt, the shame, and the blame… So, each year from the moment she'd found out about this day she made it her mission to make them all smile despite the bad memories that the day carried. "Rukia," Isshin spoke up startling her out of her memories, "thank you for bringing happiness back to our family."

oooOOOooo

Later that night, Rukia groaned as she woke after hearing some movement. At first, she jumped up in fear not expecting anyone, resting a hand over her chest in relief when she found it was just Ichigo's Nurse checking over his vitals and doing her daily assessments of his condition. Rukia felt a small sense of nervousness boiling inside of her, but at the thought that Ichigo was there after a moment it slowly died away. Rukia pulled the blanket that one of the Nurse's had gotten her off, "How's he doing?" she asked her.

The Nurse ignored her for a moment as she checked his pulses when she finished, she pulled his blankets back over him, "He's lookin pretty good everything's in the normal ranges so far." She replied. The woman looked concerned noting his clamminess and place the back of her hand to his forehead, "Hum, seems he's got a bit of a fever." She spoke her thoughts out loud.

The Nurse stepped over to the door asking a Patient Care Technician to step inside and get Ichigo's vitals for her. While the PCT was doing this the Nurse excused herself and asked the young man to call her with his results as well as to remove the heavy blanket if he was indeed running a fever. When the young man finished, he called the Nurse on her phone and pulled the heavy blanket down to the end of the bed only leaving the sheet to cover Ichigo's body. The young man left, and the Nurse returned with several forms.

The young woman sat down beside her and explained what she'd brought the forms for. Rukia stared at her when she mentioned a Catheter, "No, I don't want to do that to him if it can be avoided. Use a Condom Catheter. If it doesn't work for him then we'll travel down Catheter avenue." Rukia replied shooting down the idea. Flicking to the next document, she didn't even have to have this one explained, Rukia took the pen and signed her name, "A definite yes to the feed tube." She mumbled to herself.

The last one was strange though… 'Intravenous central line? What in the world is that?!' she wondered looking to the Nurse. Rukia held the paper towards her pointing at the confusing words, "I'm sorry, but could you explain what this is to me?" she asked. The woman nodded and began explaining how it was merely another type of IV that was usually placed in the neck of the patient. Rukia looked even more confused, "But he already has an IV." She replied pointing towards Ichigo's wrist.

"Yes, but this IV is different. It's for individuals who will be here for quite some time and it will limit the number of times we will have to poke him. So okay, you guys have been here for at least whole day how many times has he been poked with a needle?" The Nurse asked already knowing the estimate would be quite a bit.

Rukia sweatdropped, "That I was aware of about ten maybe eleven." She said recalling how many times it'd taken them to get the IV in Ichigo's arm in the first place.

"Well if he has this IV, we can do pretty much anything with it. Give him medicine, fluids, blood, vitamins, and even draw blood for specimens instead of constantly poking him to get them. Honestly, the only reason I really brought this one is for Ichigo's own comfort. I know if I was here in the hospital, I'd hate to be a pin cushion all day." She explained hoping Rukia would consent to it because not only would it make it easier on everyone else it would also make it easier for him.

Rukia nodded, "I see thank you for the suggestion." She said looking away from the woman long enough to sign it. Giving back the two she signed and holding the one she didn't. "I'll keep this one just in case the Condom Catheter doesn't work on him." She told the woman. She nodded and went on her merry way to file the consent forms and notify the Doctor.


End file.
